In a vehicle, it is useful, for safety and/or driving comfort reasons, to provide the driver with information on his driving, his driving environment, and the status of a certain number of operating parameters of the vehicle.
To that end, it is possible to provide a dedicated lighted indicator on the dashboard for each piece of information to be communicated to the driver. Each of these lighted indicators is associated with a particular pictogram. These lighted indicators are arranged side by side on the vehicle dashboard.
However, there is an increasing quantity of information that it is desirable to provide to motorists and for which it is necessary to provide specific lighted indicators on the dashboard. This additional information for example relates to the presence of obstacles around the vehicle, the comparison between the speed of the vehicle and an authorized speed limit, the presence of traffic jams, etc.
To provide this additional information to the driver, it is possible to design a dedicated pictogram for each piece of information and to add the corresponding lighted indicators on the dashboard next to the existing indicators. However, the space available on the dashboard to arrange such lighted indicators is limited, which limits the quantity of information that can be provided to the driver or requires squeezing the indicators closer together or decreasing the size of the pictograms. Furthermore, the multiplication of different pictograms, which are small and each correspond to a specific piece of information, contributes to saturating the attention of the vehicle's driver and may pose a danger by distracting the driver from driving the vehicle.